kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Backstory on the Ancient World
The following scene comes from ''Kingdom Hearts 2.6 - The Fantasmic Dreamtime'''', ''during the opening prologue sequence where Yen Sid relates the current and past situations to Mickey, Oswald, Donald, and Goofy before their mission into the Realm of Sleep. Script Yen Sid: Long ago, in the age of wonder, before the dark times... before the age of Chaos, there was only One World. This original realm, built by my creator, Eru Illuvatar, was filled with light- a gift, many believed, from Eru's high kingdom of "Kingdom Hearts." You see, the Kingdom of Hearts was protected by a specialized weapon forged by the Alpha Beings, the Christ-blade, so that none could ever lay hands on its mysteries. It was His belief that there were things in this world that man was never supposed to know. But in time, the World was overrun by legions of those corrupted souls who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These dark warriors crafted "Keyblades" in the image of the original Christ-Blade, and waged a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the "Keyblade War." Eventually, it came to the point that the one who had caused all this madness to occur, Chernabog, the Fallen Alpha Being of Darkness, and master of the Ancient Ones, had nearly won and almost had the Christ-Blade in his clutches after centuries of manipulating the legions in fighting the war in the first place. But though his war extinguished all light from the World, Chernabog's taint could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the Original World was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the real Christ-blade, it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it, one of chaos and one of order, shattered into twenty pieces- ten of the brightest lights; and ten of the blackest shadows. And as for the source of all light- the one true Kingdom Hearts- it was swallowed by the abyss, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, ever the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade- a weapon designed to conquer the light- to defend the light instead. These were the first heroes of the Keyblade. Kashekim Nedakh's Soul: These heroes, with myself as a repentant member, vowed that the dark forces which had destroyed our world before would never again try to do the same if they acquired the old weapons once more. So, we formed a pact with the remaining Alpha Beings to found the Temple of Departure within the world of Coruscant to help train new generations of warriors to help safeguard the worlds and keep all traces of the legendary weapons behind lock and key so that none would be able to abuse their power again. And so this peace lasted for thousands of years with the end of the Age of Chaos, with our kind performing admirably in our mission... But...little did we realize, I blame my folly for this, that right beneath our noses, Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith Order, and devoted Cult Priest to Chernabog's will, had infiltrated Coruscant under guise as a senator of Naboo with the intention of restarting the War by reforging the Christ-Blade through forceful union with the late Michael Mouse. Thankfully, the attempt ended in failure. In his eagerness, Sidious had lost sight of the correct way to achieve his vile goal. In turn, I acted too rashly in my attempt to stop him by unleashing the power of the Heart of Atlantis as a counterweapon of war. But its power proved too great to control. It overwhelmed us... and led to our destruction. Yen Sid: Nonetheless, we must not reflect back on these past mistakes and instead must prepare for the future. Chernabog, Keeper of the Fires of Hell, is returning. If we are ever to strike him down once and for all and restore balance to the Force, we need certain individuals that Master Yoda spoke of in his last words. We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our world. Category:Script Teases